Hey Arnold the story u never heard before
by ShinningStar24
Summary: arnold and his gang are in HS and feelings are starting to get disturbed and arnold gets some unexpected news, no lila's not pregant, laughing hysterically, and how will helga take to his news?
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Arnold"

The story you never heard before., so far my story has 6 chapters

This story begins at the end of 12th grade, senior year.  Some of the ideas came from www.fanfiction.net but most of them are mine.  The main characters are still together but some of my own were placed in. Like Helga's best friend phoebe, doesn't show up till in the higher chapters after high school, but the friend while in high school is a girl named Sara. Arnold has two best friends, Gerald and Chris who is the oldest being 18 and the rest only 16 to 17 years of age.  In two of the chapters there is singing with the lyrics written down.  If you have the music then you're in luck and you can receive the full effect and emotion of the chapter.  I will provide a list at the end the story with the artist and the name of the songs and the c.d.'s they all appear on.  Besides these are not the only two chapters that will provide you with music. 

Written by: Sara 

Hey Arnold created by Craig Bartlett


	2. The Truth

Chapter 1                                 "The Truth"

            It is 10:30pm Sunday night, June 1st.  Helga lay on her bed thinking of her beloved Arnold.  "Why can't I just tell you how much I love you?  Why must I hide my feelings from you, why can't there be an easier way?" Helga said to herself.  The next day at school, as Helga ran around the corner to get to her locker BAM she fell to the floor.  As she looked up she saw Arnold with an extended hand to help her up.  "Sorry, helga, are you alright?" Arnold said with concern.  "Well its not like it's the first time I've slammed into you and look I still haven't died yet, have I football head!!"  Helga said aggressively.  Arnold just looked at her and ignored the insult as he has done many times in the past.  "Helga, are you going to the talent show Friday night?"  "Why the hell would I go there, bucko?"  "Well I just thought you might go and do something for the show, like read some of your poetry, maybe.  I've heard some of them in English class and I think they are very good and well written."  Arnold said with a smile.  "What do you take me for Arnold?  A do gooder? I don't think so, anyways its none of your business what I do or not do, look football head I'm going to be late for class."   Helga just pushed Arnold aside and walked away.  Arnold shrugged his shoulders and turned around to see Gerald standing there with his arms crossed.  "Arnold my man, you still let helga walk all over you, why?"  "Gerald I know Helga isn't the nicest person in the world but I think people should try and give her a break, she's just misunderstood."  Arnold said with a smile.  "Arnold are you feeling okay?"  "Yes Gerald I'm fine, it's just that I've been thinking about things and well…"  "Well what Arnold, your not starting to like Helga are you?"  "No I don't like helga like that Gerald, its just that I think Helga is hiding who she really is I mean we've known her since kindergarten and well she wasn't always like this and she's smart and did you ever listen to the poems she has written?"  "You're a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid."  Gerald said.  He left Arnold there and walked into lunch. 

 When school ended Arnold waited outside for Helga to follow her home.  As Helga went inside her house, Arnold climbed to the window to see what was happening.  "Olga, get me another beer!!"  Big Bob said drunkenly.  "Dad you've had enough, look at you, you're already drunk," Helga said sadly.  Big bob got up out of the recliner and rushed over to Helga and put her up against the wall.  "What did you say to me Olga?"  "Your already DRUNK and my name isn't Olga its HELGA!!"  Helga screamed at her father.  "I don't care what the fuck your name is and nobody ever tells big bob that he has had enough!!  Get in that kitchen and get me another beer, NOW!!"  And with that he threw Helga into the kitchen, literally, and she ended up knocking over a chair which made a pile of pots and pans fall on her.  Helga quickly gave the beer to bob and ran upstairs to her room.  Meanwhile outside, Arnold was in shock, he was utterly speechless to these events.  He found a ladder that lead to her window, which he climbed and watched her once again.  There she lay on her bed hugging her pillow crying mournfully.  How Arnold wanted to comfort her.  How he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.  She finally got up, but it was to only put her self upon the floor in a dark corner, where she there rocked herself to sleep.  Arnold quietly climbed down the ladder and began his journey home.  Once home, Arnold thought to him self, "I can't believe it, know wonder Helga is the way she is," Arnold said sadly.  "Hey short man, did you say something?" "Oh nothing grandpa, just thinking out loud." "Kimba, do you want some cookies and milk, they're your favorite, chocolate chip!" "No thank-you grandma, I'll be in my room if any body needs me.  Good night everyone."  With that Arnold went up to his room and lay on his bed.  His head was swimming with images of Helga and her father and the words he said to her.  All of that made his hair at the back of his neck stand up.  "I want to do something for Helga but what?" Arnold thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

I know what ur all thinking, big bob would never call helga that but hey its just for some flavor


	3. I Know

Chapter 2                                                         "I know"

            The next day in school Arnold saw Helga staring through the window in the hallway.  Just as he was about to go up to her someone grabbed his shoulder from behind.  As Arnold spun around he saw Gerald standing there.  "What up man? You going to the Talent Show on Friday?"  "Yeah, I'm singing a song.  I've been doing lessons and well I didn't write the song so don't start thinking I'm a genius just yet.  The song though does have a meaning and a purpose but it doesn't concern you, so you don't have to know." "That's cool man, I'm going to do an act with my saxophone.  But I wrote my own song." Gerald said with a laugh.  "Well we better get going or we'll be late for class." Gerald said as he grabbed Arnolds arm and walked away. Sara, helga's best friend since kindergarten, saw the way Arnold was looking and watching helga as he walked away and thought, "Hmm…I think Arn…hey helga, how are you today?" "Oh hey Sara, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, oh yeah and I'm sorry I didn't call you last night something came up with my dad and well…" "Helga its fine, really, I just wanted to know if you were going to go to the Talent Show on Friday and maybe do an act?" Sara said curiously. "What the hell is with every one and that damn Talent Show, geez!!"  "Well I just thought…umm… you would maybe read a poem for Arnold?" "What!!!" Helga turned every shade of red. "I don't umm…know what your…" helga stuttered.  "Its okay helga, I know you like Arnold, but you can trust me, I'm not going to say anything, and besides he's going to be there Friday and he's going to be doing an act."  Sara said with a devilish smile.  "Yeah I'll be there but I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing okay?" "Okay helga."  With that Helga and Sara walked to class.  

At lunch Sara went up to Arnold and said, "Umm.. Arnold, I just wanted to let you know Helga is going to be there on Friday." With that she walked away.  Arnold turned around in his seat; he was so happy and relieved to here that hula was going to be there. "All I have to do now is make sure the song is perfect for her." Arnold said staring at the back of Helga.  "Hello, earth to Arnold, come in Arnold…" a voice said to Arnold.  It was Arnold's oldest friend Chris.  "What's up with you man, you've been day dreaming all day and staring at Helga, do you want to tell me something Arnold, something you've been keeping from me?"  Arnold looked at Chris.  "Chris, let me ask you a question, what do you think about Helga?" "Helga Pataki!" "What are you getting at Arnold?" "I'm just asking what do you think of her?" "Well I guess she's smart, I mean it's pretty impressive that someone that mean can write some really nice poems." "See that's what I mean, she can't be all mean, it's like I told Gerald, I think she is hiding the real person she is, the person who wants to be nice and friendly, do you understand a little bit of what I'm trying to say?" "I guess you have a point Arnold but, never mind, umm…I had a question to ask you, I want to sing a song for the talent show but I don't think I can" "Why can't you Chris, you have a good voice why not go for it" "But see Its not all about that, its for a girl I like and well…I wanted to sing for her" Chris said blushing.  "Oh do I know this girl?" "Yeah but umm…never mind; I'm sorry Arnold I have to shake it, so I'll see you later okay?" "Hmm…Chris likes a girl and wants to sing for her, that should be entertaining to see."  

With that Arnold walked away.  As he was going home he ran right into Helga, again.  "Sorry helga, we've got to stop running into each other this way don't you think," Arnold said with a cute smile and laugh.  Helga looked up at Arnold and took his hand that he helped her up with, Arnold gazed into her eyes and she gazed into his and said, "Thank-you Arnold and I'm sorry I should be more careful," he looked at her and tears started to build In her eyes and she took off.  Arnold didn't know what to do; he didn't know whether he should have gone after her or just stay where he is.  He was shocked at how nice she was to him and how she didn't even push him aside and didn't even call him football.  As he stood there he saw Chris and Gerald come around the corner. "Hey man, did you notice that Helga was acting a little strange today? She didn't insult anybody." Gerald said.  "I told you, there is more to her than you think Gerald." "I guess so Arnold, do you and Chris want to come to the arcade with me?"  "Yeah I'd love to, but I have to get home early to work on my song," "Me too I have to decide on what I'm going to do, I don't know yet." Chris said with a laugh. All of them left together for the arcade. Back at Helga's house Helga was up in her room, but she was happy because Big Bob was out of town on a meeting trip.  So she had the run of the joint. She picked up the phone and called Sara. RINGRING"Hello?" "Hey" "Oh hey Helga how are you? What's the matter you seem upset?" "Sara I have to go to Ireland and I have to leave tomorrow," "Yeah but you'll be back right?" "No I have to stay there and live, my dad is making me go" "No you can't go Helga, you just can't leave me here," "I know that's why I'm not going" Helga said laughing hysterically. "Oooo…Helga, I can't stand when you play around with me like that, you know that frightens me!" "I know that's why I do it" Helga said with a laugh. "Hey Sara are you going to do something for that thing on Friday?" "Yeah I'm going to play Fur Elise on my piano. I'm nervous but hey it's my last year here and well why not do something that nobody would expect me to do. You know do something in front of an audience. You know I've never done anything for the school but I'm going to show them they didn't break me." "Sara that's wonderful, I've heard you play that a million times and I think your a pro at it" "Gee thanks Helga" "Hey that's why I'm your friend" "I know Helga, well I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" "Yeah I'll be there, good night Sara," "Good night Helga"

As she hung up the phone with Sara, Helga pulled out her little pink book and wrote:

            Dear Diary, oh my Arnold, the love of my life, how I love thee.  I love everything about you, right down to your tiny feet and right up to your sunny blonde hair. How I wish you were mine. I hate myself for hurting you and mistreating you, you never turned your back in me and I never showed you the respect you deserved, I am truly sorry for I know not what I do, and It grieves me to see you in pain, the pain I give to you, how I long to say I am sorry, but for now my love only know that I live only for you and I would die for you just to be happy for eternity.  I love you my sweet Arnold, good night to thee.

Helga.*

                With that Helga went off to sleep.  When Arnold got home he was so excited out Friday he pulled out the song he was going to sing and checked it a few more times, just to make sure it's the right one to sing to her.  It was perfect.  

The next day was the big day, The NHS Senior Class Talent Show of 2003, everybody so nervous and anxious including Arnold, Chris and Gerald. As Arnold took his seat in 212, he noticed that Helga wasn't in there. "Where is she, God I hope she's okay, where is she?" Arnold thought to himself. After class he went up to Sara. "Umm…hey Sara, umm have you seen Helga today?" Sara studied the look on Arnolds face, he cared so much about her and he didn't even realize it, but Sara did. "Arnold she's fine and don't worry she'll be here tonight trust me" Sara said with a big smile. "But I…" Arnold said to Sara as she walked away, "Hmm…I wonder what that was all about, I hope she doesn't know something I don't" Arnold said scratching his head. 6:oo o'clock came very quickly and Arnold still didn't see Helga but he trusted Sara. As everybody took their seats in the auditorium, the lights turned out and there was only a 1 spot light gleaming on the stage where the principle stood. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I am very pleased on how many participants we have in the show this year and I would like to also thank the members of the staff and the family and friends of our fellow classmates for joining us in our special event. Well let's waste no more time and get this show started shall we, okay first let us hear from Gerald Johansen." Everybody applauded as Gerald stepped on stage.  Let me tell you something he put on a terrific performance, oh and the name of the song he wrote was "I Got The Funk", cute.  "Very wonderful Gerald, okay let's see who's next, umm…Sara, your next." Everybody was very quite, as Sara walked to the stage, she was wondering "Why the hell am I up here? I don't belong up here, God help me." She took her place at the piano and looked over at Arnold who was giving her the thumbs up. She took a deep breath and began playing. Not one mistake. When she stopped she turned around in the seat and looked at the audience, it was quite at first, then all of a sudden a roar of cheers and hollers flooded the auditorium. Sara with a big smile walked quickly back to her seat. Arnold took a glance at Chris who was watching Sara, he saw and understood the look and expression on his face he had while looking at her. "She's a sweet girl, don't you think?" "Yeah she is" "I think she'll love what ever you wrote for her, Chris" "So do I, Arnold…" "It's okay, nothing to be ashamed about, I saw the way that you were looking at her and I kind of figured out that she's the girl you were talking about" "I know it's just that…" "Arnold, is there an Arnold in the audience, yes it's your turn honey" "Good luck" Chris said in a whisper. 

Arnold took a deep breath and walked on to the stage. He took the mike in his hand and he scanned the audience to see if he could see Helga, just when he taught all hope was lost he saw Helga sneak through the doors and take a seat. Boy was he relieved. He cleared his throat and began. "I want to dedicate this song for someone who I have known for a long time, I never understood that person but I'm beginning to see why that person has chosen the path of secrecy and loneliness, I want them to know that I do care about them and that they are not alone and that I'm there for them, no matter what." Arnold thought to himself, (ok what just happened? Do I like her, nah I just want her to know I'm there for her, no It can't be, oh shit I have to begin…)

I hope u guys have your cds out because next chapter you'll need em'


	4. To the ones i Love

Chapter 3                                             "To the Ones I love"

            -Take my breath away- by: 98 degrees, their very first c.d.

If I had castles built on high

I'd find a million ways to write your name against the sky

Just to let you know, you've caught my eye

And if I had more than wealth could buy

I'd sell it all and start again for just a chance with you

Girl, I'd give my all to win your love

                Chorus: 

And I would be rich

And I would build all my world around you 

Just to show you

How you take my breath away

And you would find love, sweet lady

Nobody else this side of heavens knows

How you take my breath away

If I could turn the day to night

If I had faith to walk on water

Maybe you would see,

The reason I thank God for miracles

Cause baby when you walked into sight

You turned an ordinary man like me into a king

I would do anything to win your love

                Chorus

I think there's something here worth saying

I don't want to scare you

So let me make my wish and hope that you believe

In simple love, like I do

Say that its true, baby

Cause you've got my shakin'

My breath had now been taken 

I've got to over come this achin

To win your love

                Chorus 

As the song ended, Arnold looked up to see Helga who was staring at Lila, a girl who likes Arnold, holding up a sign that read: I Love You Ever So Much Arnold!  Arnold shook his head in disappointment. But he got a wonderful round of applaud by everybody. "What a wonderful performance Arnold, okay lets see who do we have…Chris P., would you please come to the stage." Arnold looked over at Sara, who took a glance back a Chris and saw that Arnold saw her looking and quickly turned back around. That amused Arnold. When Chris got up to the stage, all the girls were shouting out all kind of words, like I love you, marry me, all that shit. He looked up at the audience and then looked at Sara. Sara looked around to see if there was someone else but she then realized it was her he was staring at.  Arnold watched as she sunk into her seat. He laughed again. "Umm…I tried over and over again to write a song for the feelings I feel but I can't seem to find the words that describe it, so I finally came across this one that I'm going to sing for a special lady who showed me so much kindness and love and for someone that went out of their way each day just to say hi to me. And I showed her nothing, I didn't really care about our friendship, I ignored her and never did I ever see her cry, she always had a smile on her face, but the first time I saw her cry, I wanted to cry, you know why because I had taken that smile from her face, I was the one to blame for the tears and pain she cried. After that she stopped saying hi and she stopped coming up to me at my locker and then I started to miss her and I finally realized how wrong I was and how she was the best thing in my life and I let her go, I only hope when I sing her this song I hope she might give me another chance, another chance to be a better friend and maybe even more so this song goes out to my special lady,"

-"Back to your Heart" by: The Backstreet Boys, millennium cd

It's not that I can't live with out you 

It's just that I don't even want to try

Every night I dream about you

Ever since the day I left you there

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Baby if I only knew

                Chorus:

                The words to say

                The road to take

                To find a way back to your heart

                What can I do?

                To get to you

                And find a way back to your heart

                What can I do?

                To get to you

                And find a way back to your heart

I don't know how it got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

'Cause your friendship was so amazing

Baby you were the best thing in my life

Let me prove my love is real

And made you feel the way I feel

I promise I would give the world

If only you would tell me girl

                Chorus

Give me one more chance, to give my love to you

'Cause no one else on this earth loves you like I do, tell me

                Chorus

I turn back time 

To make you mine

And find a way back to your heart

I beg and plead

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

                Chorus 

With that Chris jumped off stage and walked over to Sara and handed her a long stemmed rose and with a smile said, "I'm sorry Sara." Sara looked at him and then looked at the floor. The entire audience was watching their every move. This made her very uncomfortable; as she looked at everybody she began to cry. All of a sudden she jumped out of her seat and took off. Chris stood there shocked. Everybody was speechless. Gerald yelled, "Run after her you fool!!" Chris then took off to go and find her. "Well umm…lets have our next and final participant shall we, Helga Pataki." There was a disturbing silence amongst the audience. As Helga got out of her seat from the back of the room, everybody watched her every move. She looked very nice, she had on a long baby blue dress on that sparkled and had her long blonde hair done in curls. Arnold sure was shocked but then again not really, for he knew there was another side of Helga that wanted to come out. As she stood on stage she looked around to see where Arnold was at so that when she sung it was directed towards him. "Umm…I want to dedicate this song to someone that I hold deep in my heart. Before any body says anything I know what your all thinking, ooo…Helga the big time bully likes someone. But there is more to me than you all think and since it's my last year, well I mean our last year here why not open up a little bit, here it goes"

-"If I open up my heart to you" by: Amanda-

Its still soon to call it love 

I know it's more than just a crush

We're getting closer every day

And when you look at me that way

All I can say

                Chorus:

                Is if I open up my heart to you

                I just need to know you feel it too

                Will you be the one to make? 

                My dreams come true

                If I open up my heart to you

I got a feeling this could be

Something I though I'd never see

You're on my mind night after night

Something keeps telling me

It's all right

So give me a sign…so

                Chorus

You could be everything 

That I've needed

But I can't take that chance

Till I know that you're with me

Till I know what you're feeling

Till I know just where I stand

Till I know where you stand

Will you be the one to make? 

Dreams come true

If I, if I open up my heart to you

Will you be the one there?

To help me get through

If I, if I open up my heart to you

Helga looked up and saw Arnold cheering and whistling upon his chair for her. At the end of the show everybody went up to Helga and complimented on her outstanding performance. This made her feel like a princess. She loved every moment of it. As she turned around, she saw Arnold pushing his way to get to her, when all of a sudden she heard a voice calling Arnolds name. Both of them looked to see who it was when Lila came flying through everybody straight into his arms. "Oh Arnold, I'm ever so sorry for what I said to you. I ever so like you ever so much. Can you ever forgive me?" Lila said bopping her eyelashes with a sad little puppy dogface on. Arnold finally caught his balance and looked over to see Helga crying and then she took off. Arnold tried to get out of Lila's grasp but he couldn't.   He looked at Lila and angrily said," Lila the song I sang wasn't for you, I'm sorry but I don't like-you, LIKE-you, the song was for…" "Hey man, that was pretty impressive, I didn't think you had it in you." Gerald said giving Arnold a hug. "Thanks you weren't so bad yourself," "Yo, did you hear Chris, dude did he fool everybody, I didn't think he could pull it off, and Helga, holy cow, what a performance, she had a voice like an angel." "I told you Gerald that Helga can be nice, and if you couldn't tell Chris likes Sara and I like…" "Arnold I need to talk to you," Chris said tiredly. "Excuse me guys while I go talk to Chris, What is the matter Chris?" "I can't find Sara, I've looked every where, and I thought she'd be happy but obviously I was wrong." "So how long were you friends for?" "Well we became friends in 9th grade for only two marking periods and I had left study hall to go back to my art class and everyday she'd go out of her way just to say hi to me and then 10th grade came and again I was in study hall and I never spoke to her and when I saw her in the halls, she'd have a big smile on her face when she saw me but I wouldn't look at her and that continued until may and then she just stopped and like I said up there I never saw her cry before and when I did it broke my heart, because I knew I was the one who had made her cry. And she hasn't spoken to me since then." Chris said sadly. "I treated her like she was nothing!" "Don't worry about it, I'm sure on Monday she'll be in school and you can talk to her then, okay?" "Yeah, I guess your right Arnold, thanks." "No problem."

 When Arnold got home, his grandma and grandpa were waiting for him in the kitchen with dinner and a surprise for him. "Hey short man, in here for a second" "Yeah grandpa?" "We've made you dinner and we taped the entire talent show for you!" Grandpa said while giving the tape to Arnold. "You were brilliant kimba" Grandma said while giving Arnold a great big hug. "Gee thank you grandpa, I don't know what to say" "That girl Helga at the end of the show was pretty impressive and we think she likes you short man" With that his grandparents disappeared into the living room. After dinner Arnold went upstairs and watched the tape of the show. When he got to Helga's performance, he watched it over and over again. "Could Helga really like me? Was that song she sang for me? One thing is for sure that Lila ruined every thing for me. I can't believe her! I know Helga thinks that I sang the song for Lila now, I just can't believe it! Waite a minute, why do I care so much? Could I like Helga?" Arnold couldn't keep his eyes open, so he lay back on his bed and went off to sleep.  Back at Helga's place, she was so devastated. She believed that Arnold sung the song for Lila. She cried herself to sleep that night. And back at Sara's house she was still in shock. "Who does he think he is? What does he take me for, he doesn't care about me, he never did and never will for that matter!!" and with that Sara went to bed. Chris lay on his bed confused, upset, rejected and stupid. He didn't know what to say to her, what could he say other than I'm sorry, but only sorry works so many times then it gets old. He truly was sorry for the way he had treated her but he was scared that she wouldn't accept his apology a second time. Then he drifted off to sleep.

tear, this was one of my fave chapters, hope you enjoyed it J


	5. Every littler thing she does is Magic*

Chapter 4                                 "Every little thing she does is magic"

            (Though I've tried before to tell her, of the feeling's I have for her in my heart, every time that I come near her, I just lose my nerve, as I've done form the start.

Every little thing she does is magic…)-"Every little thing she does is magic" by: The Police-

            Arnold woke up and turned his alarm off and got ready for school. As he went down stairs he saw his grandma and grandpa standing with a letter in their hands. "Umm…short man we have some bad news. We have to move tomorrow." Grandpa said sadly. "No Grandpa we can't move, I have two weeks of school left and I graduate and it's not fair!!" Arnold screamed. "We have to but when everything is settled you can come back here and live." "It's not fair" Arnold said tearfully as he ran out of the house.

Arnold couldn't believe just what happened, he finally has the guts to tell Helga how he feels and now he has to leave. When he got to school, he found Gerald and told him the bad news. "Geez man, I'm going to miss you, but you are going to write to me every day right?" "Yes Gerald, I promise" Arnold and Gerald hugged each other. After that Arnold told stinky, Harold, Sid, Eugene, Chris and brainy. They all promised they were going to see him off tomorrow and they told him how much they would miss him. 

 Arnold later found Sara sitting at her lunch table alone and went up to her and took a seat. "Hey Sara" "Oh, hey Arnold, nice singing you did up there on stage Friday night." "Thanks, but I have to hand it to you, were you pretty amazing on the piano" "Thanks Arnold" "Umm…have you seen Helga?" "No not since yesterday" "Oh, well I gotta find Helga and tell her," Sara looked at Arnold and then it finally hit her, he liked Arnold. "Arnold, I hope you know that Helga does care and I think even loves you. And the song she sang was for you." Sara said with a smile. "I know you like her too and I think it's wonderful. She's liked you since preschool. But don't worry, she'll show up." Arnold looked at Sara; he was amazed at what she had just told him. "Sara you are an amazing and wonderful person and I thank you for everything, and Chris is deeply sorry for what he did and he wants you to give him a second chance," Arnold said with a smile. "Oh Arnold I'm gonna miss you" Sara said while giving Arnold a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too" "Good bye Arnold," Sara said tearfully. "Good bye Sara" Arnold said sadly as well. 

Lunch was over and Sara bumped into Chris. "I'm sorry Chr…" Sara took a step back and put her head down. "Sara please look at me," he said while her chin. As their eyes met, tears just rolled out of her eyes and into his hands. "I'm sorry Sara, no words can describe how much I miss you and how I just want you to give me another chance. Nothing can ever make up for how I treated you, okay, I was wrong, but you know we all make mistakes and we sometimes have to learn how to forgive and forget. I swear I'll never hurt you again. Please Sara!" Sara just stared at him. "Excuse me, Chris I need to see you in my office immediately" Mrs. Roseanne said. "But can't I just…" "No, now, Sara go to your class!!" Sara quickly went to her class. Chris followed the principle to the office where he took a seat. "Umm.Chris I was checking your records from the last couple of days and although you have passed all of your classes but because of your lates and absences we have to suspend you for two weeks. And yes I know you will miss your graduation we will send you your diploma in the mail. I'm very sorry but you knew the policy, that'll be all thank you." "I understand" Chris said sadly as he walked out of the office. He grabbed his belonging from his locker and headed towards Sara's class, just to see her one last time. As he stood in front of the door, looking through the window she spotted him and looked at him. When their eyes met tears quickly fell from both of their eyes and she turned away. And with that Chris grabbed his book bag and left the school. If only Sara knew that would be the last time she would ever see Chris again. 

When school ended Sara found Helga sitting on her porch. "Helga, what is it? Why are you crying?" Helga just grabbed Sara and hugged her. "I can't stand my father, every night he's drunk and I'm so upset about Arnold." Helga said tearfully. "Helga, the song Arnold sang was for you, not for Lila and I'm also very sorry but Arnold is leaving tomorrow for Kentucky and he was looking for you today." "He was, and the song was for me!!" Helga said dreamily. "Wait did you just say he's moving?" "I'm afraid so" "NO he can't leave, it's not fair, I mean we have about 1 week of school left and then we graduate, nooo…" Helga began to cry. "He wants you to see him off tomorrow" "I'm sorry Sara but I need to go home and let this all sink in, please excuse me." "Call me if you need me Helga." With that Helga walked away. She walked to the park where she climbed her favorite tree and laid on the branch and pulls out her little pink book.

            Dear Diary, oh my darling love, how I love thee, Arnold please do not leave me, leaving me in the depths of my despair, leaving me to drown in my river of tears that I have cried, please do not take my heart then leave me here alone to face this world by myself. Oh dear Arnold I do not want to say good bye but I'll take my chance and tell you my love for you is true.

Helga

                Back at Arnolds place, Arnold was packing his bags for tomorrow. He stopped and laid on his bed and began thinking about tomorrow and how he dreaded it.

            a lot of stories had it where helga left but I figured I make Arnold leave


	6. Good-Bye

Chapter 5                                 "Good-Bye"

            At 3:00pm on Wednesday the 12th of June, everybody was at the airport except Sara, Chris and Helga. Sid, Harold, Stinky, and everybody else who were there to see Arnold off were in tears. They eached hugged him and said good-bye. He promised he would write to them everyday. As he took one last look around, he hoped he could spot Helga, but he didn't. As he turned to walk into the terminal, he heard Helga screaming his name. He turned around, dropped his stuff and ran to her as she did to him. "I thought you weren't going to come," "I wouldn't have missed this if my life depended on it." Helga said as tears consumed her eyes. "Umm…Helga I …Umm…" "Yes Arnold, I …umm…" "I guess I'm gonna miss you Helga" "I guess I'm gonna miss you too Arnold" and with that Arnold hugged Helga. She began to cry as she held him tighter, he started to get choked up and before he let go he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry" then he ran back to the terminal and he never looked back. Helga fell to her knees and held her head and cried. As Arnold boarded the airplane and took his seat by the window he began to cry. When the airplane took off he stared through the window and thought, "How stupid I was,

-"Was it something I didn't say" by: 98 degrees, their first album-

Arnold-Spending another night alone

Wondering when I'm gonna ever get to see you again

Thinking what I would give to get you back baby

I should have told you how I felt then

Instead I kept it to myself, yea

I let my love go unexpressed

Till it was to late

You walked away

            Both singing the chorus:

            Was it something I didn't say?

            When I didn't say, "I love you"

            Was it words that you never heard?

            All those words I should have told you

            All those times, all those nights when I had the chance to 

            Was it something I didn't say?

Helga-Always assumed that you'd be there 

Couldn't foresee the day that you'd ever be leaving me

How could I let my world slip through my hands baby?

I took for granted that you knew, yea

All of the love I had for you, yea

I guess you never had a clue

Till it was too late

You walked away

            Both singing the chorus

Arnold-All the words were in my heart

They went unspoken

Helga-Baby now my silent heart is a heart that's broken

Arnold-Shoulda let you know you're the 

One I needed near me

Helga-But I never let you hear me

            Both singing the chorus

Both of them cried until there were no more tears to cry. When Helga finally got home she couldn't believe what had happened. "Never again will I love another" Helga thought to herself. Arnold on the other hand thought, "I'll find a way back to you Helga!" as he drifted off to sleep. Sara finally gets word that Chris was suspended from school and has moved to California and he's never coming back. Sara couldn't forgive herself for the way she had acted. But she promised herself one thing that she'll never get close to anyone else.

                        tear, L,  if I get a lot more reviews I'll continue with chapter 6 and so on, but only if I get enough reviews and if any body has any ideas bout what I can do for chapter 6 I'll be very gracious to excepting them and giving u credit. J, hope to hear from some of u


End file.
